Beastlord
ZAM Beastlord Class Guide EQ2 Flames AA Build Beastlords Den AA Build Beastlord 320 Spec AA Build (raid sample) AA Build (solo sample) EQ2 Artisans Beastlord Guide & AA Build Additional Beastlord Articles: EQ2 Flames Beastlord Forums One of the hottest topics surrounding the new expansion EverQuest II: Age of Discovery is beastlords - a favorite since the original EverQuest game. We were able to catch EverQuest II Lead Designer Akil "Lyndro" Hooper to tell us some more about the newest class to be added to the EverQuest II game. Q. What is a beastlord? What makes it different from the existing classes? A. "Beastlords are a new class for EverQuest II, based on beastlords from the original EverQuest. In EverQuest they were loosely based on a combination of shaman and monk. In EQ II we've tried to keep them based loosely around a combination of these two classes. One of our goals for beastlords is to experiment with some new play styles. Beastlords have warders that they can tame, who work in combination with the beastlord to create a new style of combat tactics. Beastlords have fewer buttons to press, and a more active and reactive playstyle than our other classes as they react and interact with their warder." Q. What archetype does the beastlord belong to? Fighter, scout, mage, priest? A. "Beastlords are scouts, and as such they can wear chain armor." Q. What is a warder? A. "The warder is the beastlord's special companion. The warder assists the beastlord in combat and augments their abilities, as well as allowing the beastlord to access their more potent abilities." Q. How do I get a warder? A. "Every new beastlord starts out with a warder; which warder the beastlord starts with will vary depending on which race they select. When the beastlord reaches level 10, they'll be able to find creatures in the world to tame as warders." Q. What is the difference between warders; why would I want to use different ones? A. "There are 16 different warder families (cat, wolf, bird, etc), when the beastlord tames a warder they receive a spell to summon a warder in that family. If they tame a new warder in a family they already have, it'll change the appearance associated with it. For example: Timmy the beastlord goes out and tames a lion, and receives the spell to summon warder from the cat family. When they cast that spell the cat warder will have the appearance of a lion. If Timmy decides to go out and tame a tiger from that point on the cat family summon will appear as a tiger instead of a lion. Furthermore, all 16 families are broken down between offensive and defensive. The exact difference between offensive and defensive warders varies on a family by family basis, but as a general rule defensive pets will survive better and augment your group, while offensive pets dish out more damage." Q. How does my warder interact with me during a fight? A. "Beastlords have some new tools at their disposal. They have two additional ability types, Advantages and Primals, as well as a new resource bar to manage called Savagery. As the beastlord and warder fight in combat together, the warder will open up weaknesses in their opponent. The beastlord will be able to use Advantages when they've spotted the weakness in their opponents. Successful use of advantages will build up Savagery which allows the Beastlord to use their powerful Primal abilities." Q. How do warders level up? Do they get AAs? A. "In terms of straight level, the warder and beastlord will always be the same level. Whenever the beastlord levels up, the warder levels up as well. Warders also have two additional axis for growth: Warder Specialization Points and Affinity. As the beastlord levels up, they'll gain Specialization Points that can be spent in trees to customize their warders. As the beastlord and warder fight together more, the warder gains Affinity. Gaining affinity increases the power of your warder spell from Journeyman, then to Adept, then Expert, then Master, then Grandmaster. When the beastlord reaches Grandmaster with a pet family, they'll unlock a new primal ability." Q. At Fan Faire it was mentioned beastlords may wear leather armor. Is that still the plan? A. "Beastlords are scouts now, so it made the most sense for them to wear chain like the rest of the scouts." Q. If the beastlord is a scout class, will existing scout raid armor patterns that drop in the Velious zones be changed so that beastlords can use them also? A. "That's correct!" Q. What player races can be beastlords? A. "Any and all races will have access to beastlords." Q. Will the beastlord have an epic quest? Class hat? A. "Yes to both." Q. What is the coolest thing about beastlords? A. "Personally my favorite thing about beastlords is the variety of warder appearances available, however I'll leave it to all of you to decide what your favorite thing is about beastlords when you get your hands on Age of Discovery yourselves!" November Patch The final chapter in the Beastlord Prelude event is introduced in today's patch. Beastlords disappeared from Norrath as the Truespirit, powerful spirit guides, retreated along with the gods. Since the Age of Cataclysm, their power has been slowly re-entering the world, but their very existence was in danger from a corruption called the Blight. In the first half of the Beastlord Prelude event adventurers assisted the wise spirits Ilfanul and Ravinus with eliminating the Blight through a ritual cleansing. The Truespirit calls forth those brave adventurers again to further assist with the Third Awakening of the Beastlords. Harbingers of this Awakening will test whether or not these people are are worthy of introducing the teachings of the Bonding rituals between Beastlord and Warder to Norrath. Evil aligned players may continue their journey with Olgen at the Temple of War in North Freeport. Good aligned players can speak to Meli outside the Temple of Life in North Qeynos. Adventurers who have not assisted with the first half of this event should seek out Caalina in Antonica or Elmin in Commonlands. The final chapter in the Beastlord Prelude Event begins with today's update and should run until the launch of Age of Discovery. ---- Beastlord Prelude Event The first half of the Beastlord Prelude Event will be released with Game Update 61. Beastlords disappeared from Norrath as the Truespirit, powerful spirit guides, retreated along with the gods. Since the Age of Cataclysm, their power has been slowly re-entering the world, but their very existence is in danger from a corruption called the Blight. Some spiritually attuned persons have been investigating an emergence of spiritual energies in both Antonica and the Commonlands. Both good and evil aligned players will be taken on a unique adventure to help the Truespirit cleanse the corruption. Discover the remnants of the Cult of Sellok and assist the wise spirits Ilfanul and Ravinus with a ritual that will herald the New Awakening. The first half of the Beastlord Prelude Event will be available when Game Update 61 goes live on Tuesday, August 23rd. The prelude's conclusion is anticipated to be released around halfway between GU61 and the Age of Discovery. ---- Beastlord Prelude (EQ2 Quest Series) {C} This prelude event will take characters through the lore of why Beastlords will be returning to Norrath. The first part kicked off with Game Update 61 and the second part is expected to release on October 11, 2011. Strange spiritual energies have emerged within Antonica and Commonlands. A few spiritual-attuned individuals have felt this new energy, like gentle ripples on the surface of a calm lake. What might this new power be, and what secrets might it hold for the future of Norrath? Interested adventurers should seek out either Caalina, who can be found in Antonica outside the gate to North Qeynos, or Elmin, who has begun his investigation near the city gates to Freeport in Commonlands. ---- The return of the Beastlords to Norrath is at hand, and the story continues in part two of the prelude event! The energy of the Truespirit continues to flow throughout Norrath, and now that the Blight has been removed once and for all, their power is stronger than ever. The Truespirit Harbingers have emerged from the spirit realms, and stand ready to test the heroes of Norrath. Those who have completed the first prelude event, and wish to challenge the trials of the Harbingers, should seek out the chosen representatives of the Truespirit. For those adventurers who are aligned with Qeynos, Meli Valorfrost, stands waiting for you outside the Temple of Life in North Qeynos. And for those who claim allegiance with the city of Freeport, a kerran named Olgen is ready to help start you on your journey. He can be found just outside the Temple of War in North Freeport. Safe travels, heroes! {C}These quests scale to character level. Good Aligned # Protectors of the Protectors - Speak to eq2 mob:Caalina at outside the Qeynos North Gate in eq2 zone:Antonica. # eq2 quest:The Word of the Harbingers - Qeynos - Speak to eq2 mob:Meli Valorfrost outside the Temple of Life in eq2 zone:North Qeynos. #* Subquest: eq2 quest:Vuzx's Trial #* Subquest: eq2 quest:Keven's Trial #* Subquest: eq2 quest:Gardunk's Trial #* Subquest: eq2 quest:Poren's Trial #* Subquest: eq2 quest:Bordag's Trial Evil Aligned # eq2 quest:Mutual Adversaries - Speak to eq2 mob:Elmin Olnara at near the West Freeport gates in eq2 zone:The Commonlands. # eq2 quest:The Word of the Harbingers - Freeport - Speak to eq2 mob:Olgen at outside the Temple of War in eq2 zone:North Freeport. #* Subquest: eq2 quest:Vuzx's Trial #* Subquest: eq2 quest:Keven's Trial #* Subquest: eq2 quest:Gardunk's Trial #* Subquest: eq2 quest:Poren's Trial #* Subquest: eq2 quest:Bordag's Trial {C} {C}